<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelation by Attenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446716">Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia'>Attenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he comes of age, Elrond tells Aragorn who he really is. Aragorn does not take it well. Legolas is there to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take Legolas long to find Estel. The man wasn’t far from the window of his bedchamber. Estel kicked a tree viciously. When that seemed to fail to relieve his feelings, he started punching it.<br/>Legolas sprang forward and captured his friend’s arm. “No, Estel. You are hurting yourself.”<br/>“Let me go! I mean it, Legolas, get off me!”<br/>“If you have to hit someone hit me. Or try to.” Legolas spun Estel around, away from the tree and stepped back. “Go on, mellon nin. You will not hurt me.”<br/>Estel hesitated only a moment before lunging. His was angry and his hit went wide. Legolas bounced on the balls of his feet. “Come on, Estel, you can do better than that.”<br/>“Don’t you mean Aragorn?” Estel tried to land another punch, which Legolas dodged.<br/>“You will always be Estel to me.”<br/>“You knew, didn’t you?”<br/>“I did.”<br/>With a wild cry, the man threw himself at Legolas. The two of them went tumbling to the ground. Legolas blocked all of Estel’s blows, not because he was worried about being injured, but because he knew Estel would regret it later if Legolas was hurt.<br/>“How could you not tell me!”<br/>Legolas grabbed Estel’s arms and flipped them over, so that he was on top, pinning the man down. Estel writhed and struggled, but though he was strong and well-trained, he didn’t have an elf’s strength. <br/>“I promised your father not to say anything.”<br/>“He’s not my father!”<br/>“Yes, he is, Estel. Elrond raised you as his own. He is as much your father as Arathorn.”<br/>Legolas rolled a little to the side so that Estel wriggle out from under him. He blocked a kick to the shins. “You’re right to be angry, Estel.” Legolas wanted Estel put all of his hurt and rage into the fight. Estel was his best friend, and Legolas would do anything to help him.<br/>“Everything I ever knew is a LIE.”<br/>Legolas dashed away, running backward and still facing the man, forcing Estel to chase him. <br/>“The most important parts are still true. Your family still loves you. You still choose your own fate. No one is forcing you to take the rule of Gondor.”<br/>Estel yelled wordlessly and leapt to tackle Legolas again. Legolas allowed it, turning his head to the side to avoid a punch. <br/>He gained his feet and kicked at Estel’s ankles, forcing the human to jump back. The two of them sparred wordlessly back and forth across the lawn. Unlike when they were really practicing, Legolas didn’t try to land any blows, but focused on dodging Estel’s, as the man was too angry to limit his force and would hate himself if Legolas ended up with bruises. <br/>Elrond and the twins were wisely absent. Only Legolas had followed as Estel had run off in anger and hurt. As they had expected, Estel hadn’t taken at all well to the revelation of who he was, and knowing that it had been kept from him his whole life. <br/>Legolas could tell when his friend was tiring. Estel’s blows became slow and sloppy. Time to get him out of here.<br/>“Catch me if you can, slow human.”<br/>Legolas ran into the forest. He headed for a nearby lake, Estel hot on his heels. When he reached it, Legolas dove in, clothes and all. Estel followed him.<br/>Legolas led him on a merry chase, swimming round and round the lake, until Estel was so tired he could barely keep afloat. Finally, Legolas took pity on him. He swam up to the human. “Come, Estel. Let us rest.”<br/>They swam close together, mainly because Legolas worried Estel might start to sink, as tired as he clearly was. When they reached the edge of the lake, they got out and lay on their backs in the sun, panting. <br/>“Why didn’t you tell me, mellon nin?” Estel asked quietly.<br/>Legolas would have preferred anger to the hurt in his voice. “It was not my secret to tell. It was your father’s right to tell you.”<br/>Estel sighed. “I always knew that there were facts about my birth parents he hadn’t revealed – he didn’t keep that much from me – but this… what am I supposed to do with this? Ada seems convinced that I’m going to be some great king, but I don’t think I can do that.”<br/>“For now, you don’t have to do anything. You are only just of age, Estel. Your life is still here.”<br/>“But what about the future?”<br/>“Whatever choice you make, I will stand by you. So will Elrond and your brothers. You know that.”<br/>“I guess so.” Estel rolled over so that they were facing each other. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”<br/>“Like you could,” Legolas teased.<br/>“Shut up.”<br/>They were quiet for a while. Legolas could see troubled thoughts churning behind his friend’s gray eyes. <br/>“It’s ok to be angry, Estel. No one blames you. Your whole life has changed. I just hope you won’t push away those who love you. We will all help you in whatever trials are to come, if you will let us.”<br/>Estel finally chuckled. “Like I have a choice.”<br/>“That’s true.” Legolas poked Estel in the stomach, causing him to giggle. “The last time you tried to run away and deal with a problem yourself, you almost died. The twins and I were right to have the blacksmith to chain our ankles to yours for a month.”<br/>“You’re exaggerating. I didn’t bleed that much.”<br/>“Your father practically had a panic attack when you were brought into the healing ward!”<br/>“That’s because I’m his son, not because of the injury! Ada’s a healer, he’s seen much worse than that before.”<br/>“Glorfindel was holding him up while he stitched you, Estel!”<br/>“No he wasn’t!”<br/>“How would you know? You were unconscious.”<br/>Estel tried to argue again, but Legolas pressed a hand over his mouth. The resulting tussle had them both laughing and clutching stitches in their sides. <br/>The sun was setting by the time they returned to the Last Homely House. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were waiting, trying and failing to hide their anxiety. They looked like they quite expected to be punched.<br/>“Estel, we’re so–”<br/>“It’s fine, Elladan. I know why you didn’t tell me.” He moved his gaze to Elrond. “I’m still not happy, but I admit I may have… overreacted a little.”<br/>Elrond pulled his son into a hug. “Do not worry over it, ion nin. We expected you to be angry.”<br/>“I still have questions.”<br/>“I will answer anything you ask me.”<br/>“Hey, we will too!”<br/>“Yeah, Elrohir and I can take turns sleeping in your bed chamber. You can just kick us awake if a question suddenly occurs to you in the night.”<br/>“Like that’s not just an excuse to get at my things. The last time I left you in my chambers unattended, you replaced my sword with a blade made of chocolate. I’ll never live it down.”<br/>“It made Glorfindel’s day when you turned up to training with it,” Legolas put in helpfully. “The look on your face when you drew it was priceless.”<br/>“Like I don’t know you were in on it! Who else could have convinced the blacksmith to make a replica handle for a chocolate blade?”<br/>“She did always have a sweet spot for me,” Legolas admitted, grinning. <br/>“Shut up. I’m hungry.” Estel threw an arm around Legolas’ shoulders as they walked to the dining hall. Elladan and Elrohir walked beside them, still offering suggestions for how they could make up for not telling Estel about his identity sooner. Unsurprisingly, all of their ideas ended up with them in Estel’s chambers, unsupervised by Estel.<br/>Elrond followed the four of them, shaking his head occasionally, but smiling the whole way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>